l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
12th century (TCG)
The twelfth century of Rokugan's history. Events * 1102 - The Urchins murder Lord Matsu Goden. * 1103 - Hantei the Thirty-Eighth is crowned. Category:Timelines (TCG) : The Kintani Valley is conquered by the Crane Clan from the Lion Clan. :: The Damasu family is extinct. :: Toshi Ranbo is seized by Doji Retsu. The Goseki family is extinct. * 1109 - Asako Tokawa hosts the Imperial Winter Court. * 1111 - Kitsuki Obo is sent to Ryokō Owari Toshi to investigate the presence of shinobi. * 1113 - Soshi Ezo adopts Kitsuki Obo's identity. * 1117 - Otomo Seno is appointed as the Chief Magistrate of Ryokō Owari Toshi. * 1118 - Bayushi Kachiko and Doji Hotaru have a meeting in a private garden of the Esteemed Palaces of the Crane. They fall in love of each other. * Saadiyah al-Mozedu turns sixteen and vows to escape from al-Zawira. * 1120 - Mirumoto Ichirō vanished from his father's side, the Mirumoto Daimyō Mirumoto Masashige. :: An earthaquake is followed by an ensuing tsunami which ravages the Crane shores. :: Doji Takashi becomes the Tsume Daimyō. * 1122 - Kitsuki Yuikimi becomes the Topaz Champion. :: Daidoji Narisawa moves to Last Breath Castle to meet his betrothed Matsu Chieko. * Doji Hotaru marries Kitsune Kuzunobu. * 1123 - Doji Satsume dies in strange circumstances. Agasha Sumiko becomes the acting Emerald Champion. :: The Phoenix Clan notice that the Celestial Order is imbalanced, and the situation is getting worse. :: Shizuka Toshi is assaulted by Mantis pirates. :: Toshi Ranbo is besieged by the Lion Clan. :: Akodo Toturi becomes Lion Clan Champion. :: Togashi Yokuni has visions of a devastated Emerald Empire. :: The Kaiu Wall is heavily pressed by Shadowlands attacks. :: Shiba Tsukune becomes Phoenix Clan Champion. :: The Unicorn Clan breaks a treaty with the Lion Clan. :: Hantei the Thirty-Eighth allows the Unicorn Clan to continue practicing meishōdō. :: The Naga are seen in the Shinomen Mori by Rokugani after centuries with no contact between both societies. :: Shirei Mura is seized by rōnin. :: Hisu Mori Mura is seized by the Lion Clan. :: Akodo Toturi marries Isawa Kaede. :: The Crab Clan brokers an arrangement supporting Mantis' claim to be recognized as a Great Clan in return for supplies. :: The Kolat conspiracy is uncovered as the true murderers of Doji Satsume. :: An Imperial Court is held in the tenth day, issuing a new Imperial Edict: no Imperial Laws will be ammended, repealed, proposed or enacted until a new Emerald Champion is selected through the Emerald Tournament to fill the vacant post. :: An Emerald Tournament is held at Otosan Uchi. Akodo Toturi becomes the new Emerald Champion. :: Iuchi Shahai begins to teach the concepts of meishōdō to members of the Hidden Guard. :: Kaito Kosori becomes the Kaito Daimyō. :: The soul of Shiba Ujimitsu is dragged into Tōshigoku. :: Isawa Tadaka wins a duel to Isawa Rujo and becomes the new Master of Earth. :: The Naga become allies of the Unicorn Clan. :: The Kaito family are elevated to a full family of the Phoenix Clan. :: Kurosunai Village is assaulted by the Lost. :: The Army of the Rising Wave led by Mirumoto Hitomi march into Lion territory, to perform a secret mission, which final destination is Otosan Uchi. :: Hisu Mori Mura is retaken by the Unicorn Clan. :: Hantei the Thirty-Eighth names his younger son, Hantei Daisetsu, as his heir, rather than his older son Hantei Sotorii. :: Damasu Maeda is recognized as heir of the extinct Damasu family. :: The Damasu family is totally defunct after the death of its last member, Damasu Maeda. :: Wedding of Doji Takashi and Shiba Itsuyo. :: Doji Itsuyo becomes the Tsume Daimyō. :: The Phoenix revoke the Unicorn right of pilgrimage to the Shrine of the Ki-Rin. :: Bayushi Yojiro is appointed Chief Magistrate of Toshi Ranbo after his success in solving Kitsuki Obo's murder at Ryokō Owari Toshi. :: The volcano Hadakayama has an eruption. :: Kotoku, the lost ancestral weapon of the Daidoji, is recovered. :: A local cult of mahō-tsukai is uncovered and destroyed at Slow Tide Harbor. Births and deaths Births * 1103 - Saadiyah al-Mozedu * 1106 - Shiba Tsukune * 1111 - Kasuga Chisa * 1113 - Kasuga Tokko Deaths * 1102 - Matsu Goden * 1103 - Akodo Kojima * 1113 - Kitsuki Obo * 1120 - Doji Retsu * 1122 - Isawa Juriko * 1123 - Akodo Arasou :: Akodo Maeda :: The Apieshu :: Doji Satsume :: Doji Takashi :: Doji Takeaki :: Hida Tomonatsu :: Hiruma Kenjirō :: Isawa Iwahaki :: Isawa Nobukai :: Itto :: Kitsuki Tomo :: Maki :: The Ishikibel :: Kujira :: Seijin :: Shiba Ujimitsu :: Shiro :: Soshi Aoi :: Soshi Ezo :: Yasuki Hikaru :: Yasuki Suzaku *12